parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species in Planet Zoo
This is the species of animals found in Planet Zoo (2019). NOTE: Animals marked with an asterisk are decorations and mentions. Mammals Ailuridae *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) Antilocapridae *Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) Bovidae *African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) **African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *American Bison (Bison bison) *Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) *Bongo Antelope (Tragelaphus eurycerus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) Bradypodidae *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus)* Camelidae *Domestic Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus)* Canidae *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) **Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) Cercopithecidae *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata)* Cervidae *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus)* Elephantidae *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) **East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) **Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) Equidae *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) **Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) Felidae *Amur Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica)* *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) **Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) *Lion (Panthera leo) **West African Lion (Panthera leo senegalensis) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) **Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Giraffidae *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) **Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) Hippopotamidae *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) **Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) Hominidae *Bonobo (Pan troglodytes) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) **Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) **Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Hyaenidae *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Lemuridae *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) Manidae *Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla)* Orycteropodidae *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Rhinocerotidae *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Suidae *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) **Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundalavi) Tapiridae *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) Ursidae *Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) **Formosan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus formosanus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca)* *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) **Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) **Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) Birds Phasianidae *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) Phoenicopteridae *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus)* Psittacidae *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna)* Raphidae *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus)* Struthionidae *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) **Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) Reptiles Boidae *Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) *Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) Crocodylidae *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) Gavialidae *Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) Iguanidae *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Lesser Antillean Iguana (Iguana delicatissima) Testudinidae *Aldabra Giant Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) *Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) Varanidae *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) Gastropods Achatinidae *Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) Invertebrates Cerambycidae *Titan Beetle (Titanus giganteus) Ctenidae *Brazilian Wandering Spider (Phoneutria fera) Scorpionidae *Giant Forest Scorpion (Heterometrus swammerdami) Theraphosidae *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) Amphibians Dendrobatidae *Golden Poison Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Lehmann's Poison Frog (Oophaga lehmanni) Petropedetidae *Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) Gallery (Mammals) Planet Zoo Aardvark.png|Aardvark Planet Zoo African Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo Planet Zoo Wild Dog.png|African Wild Dog Planet Zoo Bairds Tapir.png|Baird's Tapir Planet Zoo Bengal Tiger.png|Bengal Tiger BlackWildebeest.png|Black Wildebeest Bornean Orangutan 2.jpg|Bornean Orangutan NurseSloth.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth PZ Pangolin.jpg|Chinese Pangolin PZ screenshot 4.jpg|East African Bush Elephant Planet Zoo Black Bear.png|Formosan Black Bear Planet Zoo Gemsbok.png|Gemsbok PZ Panda.png|Giant Panda PZ screenshot 3.jpg|Grant's Zebra PZ screenshot 8.jpg|Grizzly Bear Planet Zoo Himalayan Brown Bear.png|Himalayan Brown Bear Planet Zoo Indian Elephant.png|Indian Elephant ECiBBajXUAEjGv0.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros PZ Macaque.jpg|Japanese Macaque Planet Zoo Mandrill.png|Mandrill PZ screenshot 9.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus PZ screenshot 2.jpg|Northwestern Wolf EGCspuOXUAAIHxW.jpg|Okapi Planet Zoo Pronghorn.png|Pronghorn Planet Zoo Pygmy Hippopotamus.png|Pygmy Hippopotamus PZ Deer.png|Red Deer Planet Zoo Red Panda.jpeg|Red Panda Planet Zoo Giraffe.png|Reticulated Giraffe Lemur.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Planet Zoo Sable.png|Sable Antelope SnowLeopardScreenscap.png|Snow Leopard PZ Gamescom screenshots Warthog 3 3840x2160.jpg|Southern Warthog MysteryMondaySpottedHyena.png|Spotted Hyena Planet Zoo Springbok.png|Springbok Planet Zoo Cheetahs.png|Tanzanian Cheetah Planet Zoo Thomson's Gazelle.png|Thomson's Gazelle PZ screenshot 1.jpg|West African Lion Planet Zoo Chimpanzee.png|Western Chimpanzee Planet Zoo Western Lowland Gorilla.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Gallery (Birds) PZ Dodo.jpg|Dodo ParrotPoster.jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw PeafowlUpdate.png|Indian Peafowl Ostrich planetzoo.png|Southern Ostrich Gallery (Reptiles) Aldabra Giant Tortoise.png|Aldabra Giant Tortoise Planet Zoo Boa Constrictor.png|Boa Constrictor GiantGalapagosTortoiseTeaser.jpg|Galápagos Tortoise Planet Zoo Gharial.png|Gharial Greeniguana1.jpg|Green Igunana Planet Zoo Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon LesserIguana.png|Lesser Antillean Iguana Planet Zoo Monitor Lizards.png|Nile Monitor Planet Zoo Crocodile.png|Saltwater Crocodile Yellow Anaconda planetzoo.jpg|Yellow Anaconda Gallery (Invertebrates) Planet Zoo Brazilian Wandering Spider.jpg|Brazilian Wandering Spider Planet Zoo Giant Forest Scorpion.jpg|Giant Forest Scorpion GoliathBirdeater-planetzoo.jpg|Goliath Bird-Eater Planet Zoo Titan Beetle.jpg|Titan Beetle Gallery (Amphibians) Screenshot (59)-0.png|Golden Poison Dart Frog Planet Zoo Goliath Frog.png|Goliath Frog RedDartFrog.png|Lehmann's Poison Frog Category:Species List Category:Planet Zoo Animals